


it's beginning to feel a lot like christmas (the day after new years )

by prettyryden



Category: P!ATD - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Camera, Christmas, Christmas Tree, College, College AU, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Memories, Ryden, SO GAY, Shopping, Target, being cute, my gay sons, tru love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: aka college students can't even afford student loans much less christmas





	

"Ryan wake up!" Brendon said , pulling the sheets off of the older boy's bed in the dorm in the process of shaking him awake.  
"Wait ,what's so important?" Ryan murmured groggily.  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS" Brendon exclaimed happily. "But wasn't Christmas last week" Ryan stammered out  
"Well,everything's on sale now,so I was thinking we could have a redo of Christmas that we can actually afford" Brendon replied   
"Can Christmas wait 5 minutes?" Ryan mumbled into his pillow   
"Nor if we want to steal a good tree of the side of the road and get half priced gifts!" Brendon exclaimed   
"Alright,alright" I'm getting up,grumbled Ryan.  
Ryan absentmindedly pulled on a sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants,just to wear something that wasn't his boxers outside.  
Brendon was already waiting,keys in hand by the door of their room on campus. They walked leisurely to the parking lot,holding hands.Their relationship was secret but no one was awake at 6:00am to see them stealing kisses and grasping each other's fingers.  
They hopped in Ryan's old broken down car,a graduation gift from his father,and the last gift he ever received after he came out to his family.They slowly drove in the car with the dragging motor,scouting the road for Christmas trees.Suddenly Brendon spotted a small and almost fully green Christmas tree on the road.Ryan stopped the car and they carried (stumbled and almost dropped 5 times) the tree into the backseat.  
Next stop was Target.Brendon and Ryan made separate ways and scouted from presents for each other.Ryan had no idea what to get,he ran back and forth through the store.Finally settling on getting Brendon on tacky-ass weed socks,a gift certificate to Buffalo Wild Wings because he has no class and that's his favorite restaurant,Ryan loved his boyfriend but come on ,really? The last thing he picked out was a digital camera that was 75% off,he wanted to always be able to capture their memories to come.  
Brendon on the other hand had no problem finding things for Ryan. He picked up a set of eyeliner pencils,that boy goes through eyeliner like some people go through air.Some counting crows albums and some photo frames,for the all memories that they'll make.He grabbed a roll of gift wrap and headed to the self checkout.  
He waited at the doors for Ryan and his bags.They got home thankfully,with the car sounding like a pneumonic old man.  
They wrapped gifts in the 5inch kitchen and the bedroom respectively.When they were done, they lay them under the tree.  
Ryan and Brendon picked up the picture frames and the camera.They stopped taking pictures. Ryan said "wait I want to remember this moment forever" he put the camera on a timer and placed it on a chair and kissed his boyfriend just as the flash went off.


End file.
